The Pride
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Gamin, ma fierté fait ma force, mais ton regard peux me dompter. OS GrimmIchi, suite de The Lust


**Titre**: The Pride

**Pairing** : GrimmIchi

**Rating**: Light M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, le reste c'est tout à moi

**Note**: Cette fiction fait écho à The Lust ( s/7053685/1/The-Lust)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Gamin ! Toi et ton putain de regard !

Toujours à me défier !

Chaque fois que nos routes se sont croisées, tu étais plus fort ! Plus rapide ! Plus brutal ! Tes coups étaient plus profonds !

J'ai faillit y laisser un bras.

Toujours à me défier. A chercher à me détrôner. Moi ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Toi et tes putains d'yeux noisettes. T'as cette flamme qui brille dans ton regard, comme si tu allais tout conquérir. Comme si tu allais être celui qui réussirait à me dompter. Moi ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Cette lumière ne t'as jamais quitté, que ce soit dans le désert ou ailleurs, de la première à la dernière rencontre.

Gamin, avec toi je ne pense qu'à une chose, c'est d'avoir le dessus. Le dessus sur toi ! Ton corps ! Ton esprit !

Ton cœur !

Ton âme, gamin !

Je veux que cette flamme dans ton regard ne brûle que pour moi, provocante. Ton regard, tes mots, ton épée et la miséricorde irritent mon orgueil. Dès la première fois que nos épées se sont croisées, tu as tenté de me faire descendre de mon piédestal.

Tu as presque réussi à usurper mon trône, si chèrement gagné. Un peu plus et je me retrouvais avec une laisse autour du coup. Plutôt crever !

Je détruirai tous ceux qui essayeront de me destituer, et ça tu le sais. Tu le sais depuis le début. Tu as appris à titiller mon égo. Suffisamment pour que je reste.

Tu es intelligent gamin !

Tu as su déporter notre rivalité ailleurs et tu as su nous faire changer d'épées. Plus charnelles maintenant.

Sur ce nouveau champ de bataille, tu me laisses volontiers prendre le dessus. Tu fais parfois semblant de lutter, mais très vite tu t'abandonnes entre mes bras. Tu me laisses te dévorer quand je le souhaite. Mais malgré ça tu as toujours ce regard qui me défie. Ce regard qui cherche à me dompter. Ce regard qui est presque parvenu à m'ensorceler.

Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais y faire, gamin !

Ta bouche, ta peau, ton odeur, tes gémissements, ton goût sur mes lèvres et surtout ton putain de regard !

Tes yeux noisettes, presque dorés, tellement expressifs. Chaque fois que je te vois, je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu veux. J'y lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est à la fois ta plus grande faiblesse et ta plus grande force, gamin.

Ton corps et ton cœur servis sur un plateau d'argent ont sonné comme un défi dans mon esprit. Tu essaye de m'attraper en te montrant vulnérable. Mais je garde le dessus, une main sur ta hanche et l'autre dans tes cheveux, je maintiens ton visage contre les draps et me repais de la vue de ta cambrure, de tes grognements. J'aime voir des phalanges blanchir à force serrer le drap entre tes doigts.

Rien ne m'excite plus que de t'avoir sur le dos, une main enserrant ton cou. Je ne serre pas suffisamment pour t'asphyxier, mais j'exerce une pression juste assez forte sur les côtés de ta gorge pour te faire gémir de plaisir.

Là, comme ça, tu es presque à ma merci Kurosaki !

La dernière fois, tu m'as demandé où je voulais en venir avec toi. Je n'ai pas répondu. Tu es toi aussi resté silencieux. T'as un instant détourné le regard, déçu. Je ne veux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

Alors tu me donne la satisfaction de te dominer.

J'aimerai tellement te prendre devant un miroir. Tu verrais nos corps en sueur, nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Tu me verrais te tenir par les hanches. Tu te verrais t'empaler sur moi. Tu verrais tout le plaisir que je te donne.

Nie-le tant que tu veux, mais je sais que tu ne vois que moi, que je suis le seul capable de te faire jouir. Je suis le seul avec lequel tu t'abandonnes complètement.

_I'm taking you apart_, comme disent les autres.

Il m'arrive de me dire que tu ne devrais pas m'accorder ta confiance. Nous sommes rivaux, qu'importe le lieu du conflit et qu'importent les armes choisies. Zanpakutos ou caresses. Nus ou habillés. Ce qui importe c'est le but. C'est pourquoi un tel corps à corps, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sera toujours question d'un rapport de force. Je cherche à détruire et tu cherches à protéger.

Je commence à croire que tu cherches à me protéger de moi-même, de cet instinct destructeur qui me ronge et me stimule.

Colère et fierté sont mes leitmotivs. Sans elles je n'aurai pas survécu. Ce sont mes instincts de survie que tu essayes de brider.

Je viens encore de me faufiler chez toi. T'es assis sur ton lit. Je sais pas c'que tu faisais avant que j'arrive, mais t'as pas l'air surpris de me voir. Tu me regardes avec envie en te redressant sur el lit pour commencer à te déshabiller. Là je sais que je te regarde comme un affamé, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. J'ai envie de te posséder. J'ai envie de te faire perdre pieds complètement. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai surtout envie de te sentir sur ma langue.

Tu geins un peu à cause du bref baiser, que t'aurais préféré plus long, mais pas longtemps parce que je t'allonge sur le lit et prends place entre tes jambes.

C'est fou l'effet que je produis sur toi. A peine arrivé et tes déjà au garde à vous. Remarque, tu me fais pareil, c'est juste que je le cache mieux.

J'aime bien te sucer. Surement parce que j'adore tes réactions. Les bruits que tu fais sont jouissifs.

Mais t'as toujours ce regard. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir ça m'agace. Te méprends pas gamin, te voir jouir est toujours un plaisir. Mais je sens quelque chose en plus qui n'était pas là avant. Je ne veux plus voir ça, alors je te retourne brutalement.

En temps normal, la vue de tes fesses en l'air comme ça m'aurait donné envie de gouter plus. J'y aurait accordé des attentions toutes particulières, mais là je peux pas. Je te pénètre sans préparation. Dernière fois que je te fais ce coup. Ça n'est agréable pour personne, mais le mal est fait. Je marque une pause quelques secondes et me mets à bouger en toi.

C'est rapide, brutal, animal, mais je sais comment te donner du plaisir. Je tape ta prostate et te masturbe simultanément. Aucun de nous ne tarde à jouir et je me laisse tomber à côté de toi.

T'as du sentir que j'allais partir immédiatement après, parce que tu t'es collé à moi et t'as rabattu ta couette sur nous et t'as éteint la lumière.

J'avoue que je me sens un peu coupable pour la brutalité de notre étreinte, non pas qu'on fasse exclusivement ça tendrement et langoureusement. Souvent on se jette l'un sur l'autre et on laisse notre instinct prendre le dessus. C'est souvent animal, ais au lit je ne t'ai jamais fait mal comme ça, même si on a pris notre pied, sur la fin.

Cette fois-ci était gouvernée par la colère. L'espace d'un instant j'avais vraiment envie dans venir aux mains avec toi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je te tenais contre moi dans le noir, je sens ta respiration sur mon torse. Je ne me suis même pas senti sombrer, jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres sur les miennes me sorte de cette torpeur.

On ne s'embrasse pas beaucoup toi et moi. C'est trop intime je suppose. Trop tendre. Trop affectueux.

Qui suis-je pour te refuser ça ? Tes lèvres sont aussi douces que le reste de ton corps, je ne vais pas me priver de l'occasion de te goûter.

Surpris et à bout de souffle, t'es excitant comme ça. Je suis à deux doigts de te croquer à nouveau.

Je serai bien resté, mais le Hueco Mundo m'appelle.

Ne fais pas cette tête gamin, tu devrais savoir que je reviendrai, mais je te le rappelle quand même.

Soulagé tu me souris. Tes sourires sont rares. Tu illumines la pièce.

Tu me fais sentir spécial.

A force tu me rendras incapable de te quitter.

Je commence à croire qu'il faille que je te hisse sur le trône avec moi.

* * *

_Reviews_


End file.
